Codex: A Gravity Falls Story by me!
by Nightmaredragon12
Summary: After the events of Weirdmageddon, a girl whose name is Cathy Codex moves into the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, but after she shakes the hand of the Bill Cipher statue she must now deal with the dream demon Bill Cipher who's invading her mind, can she convince Dipper and Mabel to help her, or will it be too late, read, and find out!
1. Prologue

The story begins with a voice saying, "I don't know where to begin," a female voice calls out to the audience breaking the fourth wall as the story begins.

"I, guess that I should introduce myself,'' the female voice continues as it says this to the audience.

"My name is Cathy Codex,'' the voice continues revealing that the one speaking to the audience is a girl whose name is Cathy Codex.

''Anyway, I live in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, along with my mother,'' Cathy continues as she narrates the story to the audience.

"However, in order for you to understand what's happening right now, I need to take you back to what happened a year ago let's begin,'' Cathy says as she narrates this to the audience.

 ** _-One Year Earlier-_**

All of a sudden, a flashback begins and in it, Cathy and her mother are moving into a small house.

"You go ahead and play Cathy I'll handle the rest of the packages,'' Cathy's Mother says smiling as she glances at Cathy.

Cathy is around fourteen or fifteen years old, she has a coral skin tone, along with short brown hair, and her eyes are an electric blue, she's wearing glasses on her face, along with a hairpin that's in her hair, she's wearing a white t-shirt that reads peace on earth on it, along with blue jeans, and finally, she's wearing flip-flops on her feet.

Anyway, Cathy smiles as she says, "Alright, thanks, Mom," Cathy says, smiling as she glances at her mother, and with that, Cathy runs off into the forest to find someone that she can play with.

However, while Cathy is looking for someone to play with, she comes across what looks to be a strange looking statue.

"Hum interesting statue," Cathy says, smiling as she walks over to it, and she shakes its hand.

"Cathy I need you to help me with the rest of these packages,'' Cathy's mother calls out to Cathy as she shakes the statue's hand.

"Alright, Mom," Cathy says smiling, and with that, she goes to help her mother unload the rest of the packages.

Later, that night, Cathy goes to sleep and she begins to dream of making new friends in Gravity Falls, Oregon, when all of a sudden she hears insane laughter come from out of nowhere as she says, "Who's there?" Cathy asks in confusion as she glances around.

"Oh Gravity Falls, it's good to be back,'' a monotone voice replies, laughing insanely as a human boy manifests in front of Cathy in her dream.

The human has a light pale skin tone, along with short blond hair, and his eyes are gold, he's wearing an eye patch on one of his eyes, along with a small top hat on his head, along with black sleeves and a gold tuxedo, he's also wearing black leggings and he has a cane in his hand, and finally, he's wearing black shoes on his feet.

"Who are you?'' Cathy asks in confusion as she glances at the boy in her dream.

''Names Bill Cipher and you might not know me, Cathy, but I know you, I've been watching you,'' the boy replies smirking as he glances at Cathy.

''How do you know my name?'' Cathy asks as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"Oh I know lot's of things,'' Bill Cipher replies smirking as he glances at Cathy.

"You're weird, this is my dream, so leave me alone," Cathy says as she tries to get rid of Bill Cipher to no avail.

"Now that wasn't very nice, of course, I probably should have expected it, but no matter I forgive you," Bill Cipher says chuckling playfully as he glances at Cathy.

"Why won't you leave?" Cathy asks as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"Nice try Cathy, but you can't get rid of me because I'm trapped in the Mindscape now, and I'm never going away,'' Bill Cipher says chuckling evilly as he glances at Cathy.

"You can try to get rid of me, but it's no use, and I'll follow you forever,'' Bill Cipher says smirking evilly as he glances at Cathy.

"You're just wasting your time,'' Cathy says angrily as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"I guess we will see who is right, huh, Cathy?" Bill Cipher asks chuckling as he glances at Cathy.

 _ **-Three Weeks after Weirdmageddon-**_

"You are really hard to please, you see the way that she doesn't answer, it shows you that she doesn't care," Bill Cipher says chuckling evilly as he watches Cathy call for her mother to play with her, but she doesn't answer.

"It's been three weeks please leave me be," Cathy says in frustration as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"Awww what's wrong Cathy, am I bothering you, I'm only bothering you because it's time for you to admit that you need me and shake my hand,'' Bill Cipher says smirking evilly as he glances at Cathy.

"Your lies won't sway me, you won't take the ones I love, no matter what you say I won't let you in," Cathy says angrily as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"Oh Cathy, poor Cathy, you don't realize by lying to your mother you have already let me in, and I will never go away until you decide,'' Bill Cipher says chuckling evilly as he glances at Cathy.

 _ **-Five Weeks after Weirdmageddon-**_

"Your persistence is quite annoying, I've never seen anyone last this long, maybe you need motivation I could visit your mother,'' Bill Cipher begins as he glances at Cathy.

"Don't you dare," Cathy says angrily as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"Oh, then do what I ask, are you finally understanding me, all you have to do is shake my hand, and all will be well,'' Bill Cipher says smirking as he exchanges his hand to Cathy.

However, Cathy refuses, and with that Bill Cipher, gets angry as he says, "You're about to find out what happens if you make me mad,'' Bill Cipher says angrily as he glances at Cathy.

 ** _-One year after_** ** _Weirdmageddon-_**

''He's been torturing me for a year now, and I don't know what to do,'' Cathy says to the audience as the flashbacks finally end.

''I just shut my mouth and comply, maybe I can reason with him,'' Cathy says sounding desperate as she glances at the audience.

"It's time to pull the linchpin," Bill Cipher says chuckling evilly as he breaks the fourth wall.

"I've tried to reason with him several times, but he just keeps tormenting me, I'm sorry for existing, someone help me please,'' Cathy cries out as she falls to the floor in defeat.

"Take my hand, shake it, and agree to my deal, then all of this end, so just let me in,'' Bill Cipher says smirking evilly as he glances at Cathy.

"My answer is still no,'' Cathy says sternly as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"Come on, what's your problem, quit your complaining and give in, surely you cannot think you cast last this long!'' Bill Cipher shouts angrily as he glances at Cathy.

"I'll take your soul and body so that you will never feel again, and if you don't take this chance you're going to regret it!'' Bill Cipher shouts in his demon voice as he glances at Cathy.

However, Cathy shakes her head no, and Bill Cipher leaves Cathy alone and she doesn't know what to do.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 1

The chapter begins by revealing that Cathy is walking down the street when all of a sudden she runs into two people that she's never met before, and the people that she runs into is none other than Dipper and his sister Mabel.

"Oh hello," Dipper says, smiling as he glances at Cathy.

"Hello, I must apologize for running into you," Cathy says, apologizing as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Nah, it's alright," Dipper says, smiling as he glances at Cathy.

"Oh yeah, my name is Cathy, what's yours?" Cathy asks as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"My name is Dipper and this is my sister Mabel," Dipper replies, smiling as he introduces himself and Mabel to Cathy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dipper and Mabel," Cathy says, smiling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"It's nice to meet you too," Mabel says, smiling as she glances at Cathy.

"Well, we need to leave," Dipper says smiling as he glances at Cathy.

"Alright, bye," Cathy says, smiling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel, and with that, Dipper and Mabel walk away, and Cathy watches them walk away.

All of a sudden, Bill Cipher appears as he says, "Are you done, I was so bored," Bill Cipher says, chuckling as he glances at Cathy.

"Go away," Cathy says in irritation as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"We've been over this a hundred times now Cathy, I can't leave," Bill Cipher says chuckling as he glances at Cathy.

"Whatever, I need to get groceries for my mother, now please leave me alone," Cathy says in annoyance as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"I could do what you say, but what would be the fun in that?" Bill Cipher asks chuckling as he glances at Cathy.

So with that, Cathy ignores Bill Cipher, and she leaves to get groceries.

Later that same day, Cathy helps her mother put away groceries, and her mother smiles as she says, "So did you make any friends today Cathy?" Cathy's mother asks smiling as she glances at Cathy.

"Um yeah, you could say that," Cathy replies nervously as she glances at her mother.

"That's excellent because, guess what, I finally, got a new job," Cathy's mother says, smiling as she glances at Cathy.

"Really, that's fantastic Mom, where did you get a new job at?" Cathy asks smiling as she glances at her mother.

"I got a job at a place called the Mystery Shack," Cathy's Mother replies as she glances at Cathy.

"Did you just say the Mystery Shack?" Cathy asks and her face suddenly goes pale while she glances at her mother.

"Yes, are you alright Cathy?" Cathy's mother asks as she glances at Cathy.

"I'm alright," Cathy replies nervously as she glances at her mother.

"Alright, well I start my new job tomorrow," Cathy's mother says smiling as she glances at Cathy.

"That's, great Mom I'll be in my room if you need me," Cathy says nervously as she glances at her mother.

"Alright," Cathy's mother says, smiling, and with that, Cathy goes to her room, and she closes the door behind her.

"Well, what are the chances of your mother getting a job at the place that I've been telling you about?" Bill Cipher asks chuckling as he appears next to Cathy.

"I know that you had something to do with this," Cathy says sternly as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"What, me never," Bill Cipher says innocently as he glances at Cathy.

"Yeah right, you're lying, anyway, I need some time alone," Cathy says, sighing as she lies on her bed in her bedroom.

"Oh, come on now, I was just starting to have fun," Bill Cipher says, chuckling as he glances at Cathy, but Cathy ignores him as she lies on her bed.

"Are you really going to ignore me?" Bill Cipher asks starting to get angry as he glances at Cathy, but once again Cathy ignores him.

"Bad decision, Cathy," Bill Cipher says in a monotone voice, and with that, he disappears and the scene transitions to later that night, at the Mystery Shack.

"Goodnight, Mabel," Dipper says, smiling as he glances at Mabel.

"Goodnight Dipper," Mabel says, smiling as she glances at Dipper, and with that, Dipper and Mabel go, to sleep in the Mystery Shack.

However, as soon as Dipper falls asleep, he hears, a familiar voice in his dream as it says, "Hello, did you miss me, Pine Tree?" the familiar voice asks Dipper chuckling while doing so.

"No, it can't be," Dipper replies, in horror as his eyes widen.

"Oh, but it is, Pine Tree," Bill Cipher says chuckling as he manifests himself in front of Dipper.

"How are you back, Bill?" Dipper asks in confusion as he glances at Bill.

"That's not important right now, but I will tell you what is important right now Pine Tree," Bill replies smirking as he glances at Dipper.

"What's that?" Dipper asks as he glances at Bill.

"It's that I have big plans coming, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me," Bill replies chuckling as he glances at Dipper.

"We defeated you, last time Bill, and we will do it again!" Dipper shouts confidently as he glances at Bill.

"We will see about that Pine tree," Bill says, smirking as he glances at Dipper, and with that, Bill disappears, and Dipper wakes up gasping as he says, "Mabel, wake up!" Dipper shouts frantically as he shakes Mabel awake while doing so.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" Mabel asks yawning as she glances at Dipper.

"Bill is back Mabel," Dipper replies frantically as he glances at Mabel.

"What," Mabel says in confusion as she glances at Dipper.

"I said that Bill, is back," Dipper replies as he glances at Mabel.

"Oh no," Mabel says, sighing as she glances at Dipper.

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 2

The next day occurs in the story, and the chapter begins by revealing that Cathy is sleeping in her bed and her mother wakes her up as she says, "Wake up Cathy, we're heading to my new job today," Cathy's Mother says smiling as she glances at Cathy.

"Alright, I'm up Mom," Cathy says, yawning as she glances at her mother and with that, Cathy and her mother eat breakfast together.

After they eat breakfast, they head towards the Mystery Shack together.

"We're here," Cathy's mother says, smiling as she glances at Cathy.

"Great, and on time too," Cathy says sarcastically as she glances at her mother.

"At least try to have some enthusiasm Cathy," Cathy's mother says as she sighs in frustration while she glances at Cathy.

"Whatever you say, Mom," Cathy says as she crosses her arms while she glances at her mother.

"I'm here Mr. Ramirez," Cathy's mother says, smiling as she enters the Mystery Shack with Cathy.

"Please, you can call me Soos, and welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Soos says smiling as he shakes Cathy's mother's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Ramirez, I mean Soos, just tell me how I can help out around here," Cathy's mother says smiling as she glances at Soos.

"You can start by helping me give a tour of the Mystery Shack to these here pedestrians," Soos replies smiling as he glances at Cathy's mother.

"Ahem, excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but what am I supposed to do?" Cathy asks stubbornly as she glances at her mother.

"My friends Dipper and Mabel are upstairs, and you can play with them if you want," Soos says smiling as he glances at Cathy.

"Yeah go and play with kids your own age, Cathy, I have work to do," Cathy's mother says sighing in frustration as she glances at Cathy.

"That's what you always say, but fine, I'll go and play with them," Cathy says stubbornly as she crosses her arms while she glances at her mother.

So with that, Cathy goes upstairs to play with Dipper and Mabel, and she sees that they're discussing something when they notice her enter the room.

"Hey, you're that girl we met yesterday," Dipper says as he recognizes Cathy.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you two again," Cathy says, sighing as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel asks as she glances at Cathy.

"My mom got a job here," Cathy replies as she glances at Mabel.

"Oh that's nice," Mabel says, smiling as she glances at Cathy.

"Yeah, so what are you guys doing?" Cathy asks as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Should we tell her?" Dipper asks as he glances at Mabel.

"I think we should, I trust her," Mabel replies, smiling as she glances at Dipper.

"I'm standing right here, you know," Cathy says as he glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Alright fine, we'll tell her," Dipper says, sighing as he glances at Mabel.

Mabel nods, agreeing with Dipper, and with that, they tell Cathy what's going on.

Anyway, after Dipper and Mabel tell Cathy what's going on her eyes widen and she leaves the room.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about," Dipper says as he glances at Mabel.

Mabel shrugs, and with that, the scene transitions over to Cathy.

"Alright, show yourself," Cathy says angrily as she commands Bill to show himself.

"Shesh, someone's upset, you haven't even said my name yet," Bill says, chuckling as he appears beside Cathy.

"Did you show yourself to them?" Cathy asks angrily as she glances at Bill.

"You were ignoring me, I can't have that now, can I?" Bill asks chuckling as he glances at Cathy.

"That was a risky move even for you because now they will try to stop you," Cathy says sternly as she glances at Bill.

"Oh please, how can they stop me now, the memory gun is destroyed, the journals are gone and Stanford and Stanley pines are away," Bill says pointing this out.

"Besides, the only way that they can defeat now is with the cipher wheel, so they have no way to stop me now," Bill continues as he glances at Cathy.

"I'll tell them that you're invading my mind then, and they will be able to help me," Cathy says as she starts to head towards Dipper and Mabel, but Bill stops her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, and besides, they would turn on you in an instant if they found out that you're the reason why, I returned," Bill points out as he glances at Cathy.

"You're lying," Cathy says, hesitating as she reaches for the doorknob.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not, but if you really want to risk them turning on you, then, by all means go for it," Bill says smirking as he glances at Cathy.

Cathy continues to hesitate, until finally, she gives up and she walks away from the door.

"That's a good pawn," Bill says chuckling evilly as he glances at Cathy.

Later, on that night, Cathy falls asleep and she begins to dream that she's in the Mystery Shack when she comes across Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey, guys," Cathy says, smiling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"How could you?" Dipper says as he glances at Cathy.

"What," Cathy says in confusion as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"You're the reason that Bill is back," Mabel says as she glances at Cathy.

"I don't know how you found out about that, but I'm sorry," Cathy says as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"We don't want to be friends with you anymore," Dipper says as he glances at Cathy.

"No please, I'm sorry, it's my fault!" Cathy shouts as she wakes up and she begins to cry while Bill watches smirking evilly.

"It's only a matter of time before she accepts my deal," Bill says chuckling as he watches Cathy.

"You remember our deal don't you Cathy?" Bill says chuckling as he glances at Cathy.

"You said that you would tell me what happened to my father if I help you take over Gravity Falls, but I will never accept your deal!" Cathy shouts angrily as she glances at Bill.

"We will see about that Cathy," Bill says chuckling evilly.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 3

The next day occurs in the chapter, revealing that Soos is letting Dipper and Mabel throw a party in the Mystery Shack.

"Hey Dipper, why are we throwing a party?''Mabel asks in confusion as she glances at Dipper.

"Bill can possess anything or anyone Mabel, so we're throwing a party to see if we can catch him," Dipper replies sighing as he explains this to Mabel.

"Oh right, how are we going to know if Bill is possessing them, though?" Mabel asks, pointing this out as she glances at Dipper.

"They will have yellow eyes, Mabel," Dipper replies sighing in frustration as he glances at Mabel.

"Oh right," Mabel says, sighing as she glances at Dipper.

"We will just have to keep our eyes open,'' Dipper says, sighing as he glances at Mabel.

"Alright, Dipper," Mabel says, sighing as she glances at Dipper.

So, with that, the party begins, and Dipper and Mabel keep their eyes open for Bill Cipher.

* * *

All of a sudden, the scene transitions over to Cathy and her mother arriving at the Mystery Shack.

"Do we really have to attend the party?" Cathy asks sighing as she glances at her mother.

"Cathy you know I have to go to work," Cathy's mother replies sighing as she glances at Cathy.

"Can't you just skip one day of work?" Cathy asks pleading as she glances at her mother.

"Cathy you know I need this job, so no, I can't miss one day of work," Cathy's mother replies sighing in frustration as she glances at Cathy.

"I know, but," Cathy begins as she glances at her mother.

"That's enough Cathy, end of, discussion," Cathy's mother says, sighing as she glances at Cathy.

So, with that, Cathy's mother goes into the Mystery Shack with Cathy following behind her.

"I'm going to help Soos with the party, so hang out with Dipper and Mabel or something," Cathy's mother says sighing in frustration as she glances at Cathy.

Cathy nods, agreeing with her mother, and with that, Cathy's Mother leaves to help Soos with the party.

"I hate it when she doesn't listen to me," Cathy says, sighing in frustration as she searches for Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey Dipper, and Mabel," Cathy says, sighing as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey Cathy, thanks, for coming," Mabel says, smiling as she glances at Cathy.

"It's not like I had a choice, my mother works here," Cathy says, sighing in frustration as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"What's wrong with hanging out at the Mystery Shack?" Dipper asks suspiciously as he glances at Cathy.

"It's not like that, it's just my mother doesn't listen to me, and sometimes it's like she doesn't want anything to do with me," Cathy replies sighing in frustration as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"We understand, and we know what you mean Cathy," Dipper says, smiling as he glances at Cathy.

"You do," Cathy says in confusion as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Yeah, when we were sent to Gravity Falls last summer, we assumed it was because our parents wanted a break from us," Mabel replies, chuckling as she glances at Cathy.

"I mean I know that Mabel and I can be a handful sometimes, so I don't blame them," Dipper says chuckling as he glances at Cathy.

"Huh, I guess we have something in common," Cathy says, smiling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"I guess we do," Dipper says smiling as he glances at Cathy.

"So you, guys want to hang out?" Cathy asks, smiling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Um sure, but we have to keep an eye out for Bill," Dipper replies as he glances around the room nervously while he glances at Cathy.

Mabel nods, agreeing with Dipper, and with that, they head up to the attic.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself, Cathy?" Mabel asks smiling as she glances at Cathy.

"Well, I was born in Montana, I live with my mother, and my father left me when I was young," Cathy replies, smiling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Oh, sorry about your father, Cathy," Dipper says sighing as he glances at Cathy.

"It's fine, you didn't know," Cathy says, sighing sadly as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Do you know much about your father?" Mabel asks curiously as she glances at Cathy.

"Not really, I have asked my mom about him, but all she's told me is that he's a trickster," Cathy replies sighing as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Well, we can help you investigate if you want, Dipper and I are good at solving mysteries," Mabel says smiling as she glances at Cathy.

"Thanks, but I don't have much to go on anyway," Cathy says sighing as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you, but we need to get back to looking for Bill," Dipper says sighing as he glances at Cathy.

"Alright, I'll see you around I guess," Cathy says, smiling as she glances at Dipper.

* * *

Later, on that evening, Cathy goes home and Bill appears to her.

"Oh, Cathy has a crush!" Bill says, chuckling as he glances as he glances at Cathy.

"I do not," Cathy says angrily as she glances at Bill.

"Yes, you do, you have a crush on Pine Tree," Bill says, chuckling as he glances at Cathy.

"So now you decide to bother me, why didn't you bother me during the party?" Cathy asks angrily as she glares at Bill.

"I would have, but there's a magic barrier preventing me from entering the Mystery Shack" Bill replies sighting in frustration as he glances at Cathy.

"Cathy, who are you talking to?" Cathy's mother asks as she goes to see who Cathy is talking to.

"No one mom, I'm just talking, to myself," Cathy replies sighing as she glances at her mother.

"Oh, well, dinner is almost ready," Cathy's mother says, smiling as she goes to finish dinner.

"Ugh, I hate lying to her," Cathy says sighing in frustration as she glances at Bill.

"You kind of have no choice Cathy," Bill says chuckling as he glances at Cathy.

"I know," Cathy says sighing as she glances at Bill.

So, with that, Cathy eats dinner with her mother.

"Hey mom," Cathy says nervously as she glances at her mother.

"What is it, Cathy?" Cathy's mother asks curiously as she glances at Cathy.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about my father," Cathy replies nervously as she glances at her mother.

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 4

Cathy's mother glances at Cathy in silence for a moment or two.

Finally, Cathy's mother breaks the silence as she says, "Cathy I thought I told you not to mention him," Cathy's mother says sternly as she glances at her.

"I just want to know more about him, why can't we talk, about him?" Cathy asks sternly as she glares at her mother.

"All that you need to know is that he left us, end of, discussion," Cathy's mother replies sternly as she glances at Cathy.

"Alright, whatever, mother," Cathy says, sighing in frustration as she glances at her mother.

So, with that, Cathy storms off to her room in anger, and she sighs in frustration as she screams into her pillow.

"Aw, what's the matter, Cathy, let me guess your mother wouldn't listen to you?" Bill asks chuckling as, he appears beside Cathy.

"Leave me alone Bill, I'm in a bad mood," Cathy replies sighing in frustration as she glances at Bill.

"You know my offer still stands," Bill says, chuckling as he extends his hand to Cathy.

"I'm not accepting your offer, I'm just going to let Dipper and Mabel help me with finding out more about my father," Cathy says sternly as she glances at Bill.

"Alright, fine, if you're not in the mood for my games, then I'll just go bother someone else," Bill says sighing as he glances at Cathy.

"You go do that, I don't really care," Cathy says sternly as she glances at Bill.

So, with that, Bill vanishes, and Cathy groans in frustration as she continues to scream into her pillow.

* * *

All of a sudden, the scene transitions over to Ford, who's looking over to where he and Stan have been so far.

"We've been just about everywhere, hopefully, we will be able to return to Gravity Falls soon," Ford says smiling as he looks over a map.

"I'll be waiting, six fingers," a familiar voice calls out to Ford chuckling while doing so.

"Who's there," Ford says frantically as he glances around the room he's in.

"Oh come on genius, you should know this by now," the familiar voice says, chuckling as it says this to Ford.

Ford turns around to see that Bill Cipher is watching him from a mirror.

"No it can't be, you're just in my head, you're gone!" Ford shouts angrily as he glances at Bill.

"You keep telling yourself that don't you, but you know it's me," Bill says chuckling as he twirls his cane.

"What do you want, Bill?" Ford asks angrily as he glances at Bill.

"I miss all of those fun times that we used to have Poindexter, we can be like that again, you know," Bill says chuckling as he glances at Ford.

"I'm not a fool Bill, you used me!" Ford shouts angrily as he glances at Bill.

"Used is such a strong word, I would say that I just used your knowledge to my advantage," Bill says smirking as he glances at Ford.

"That's still the same thing, I thought you were my friend, but you were just using me!" Ford shouts angrily as he glances at Bill.

"You and I have a lot in common, though, Poindexter," Bill says chuckling as he glances at Ford.

"We are nothing alike, I'm nothing like you!" Ford protests as he glances at Bill.

"We both wanted to accomplish our dreams, we both traveled across countless dimensions, and we both know things that no normal human can comprehend," Bill begins smirking as he glances at Ford

"Most of all, though, we both pushed our families away, face it Poindexter, I'm everything you want to be!" Bill shouts laughing in a demonic monotone voice as he glances at Ford.

"No, it's not true!" Ford shouts angrily as he punches the mirror causing it to break and shatter.

"Poindexter, wake up," a familiar voice calls out to Ford frantically as it says this to him.

All of a sudden, Ford wakes up at a desk, and he sees that Stan is behind him.

"Poindexter, you alright, you were talking in your sleep," Stan says worriedly as he glances at Ford.

"No, I'm not alright, Bill is back," Ford replies frantically as he glances at Stan.

* * *

The next day occurs in the story, and Cathy heads over to the Mystery Shack to talk with Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey Dipper, and Mabel, I was wondering if you could help me find out more about my father," Cathy says, sighing as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Sure Cathy, we will do anything we can, to help," Dipper says, smiling as he glances at Cathy.

"Great, follow me," Cathy says, smiling as she leads the way.

Dipper and Mabel follow Cathy to her house, and they start looking around for clues as they follow Cathy.

"This is the attic, but be quiet my mom doesn't know that I come up here," Cathy whispers as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

Mabel and Dipper nod in understanding, and with that, they search through the attic.

All of a sudden Cathy finds a picture and she shows it to Dipper and Mabel.

The picture shows a woman, and a man, but the man's head is missing.

"This is the only thing I have about my father," Cathy says, sighing as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"That doesn't give us much to go off of, any ideas Mabel?" Dipper asks as he glanced at Mabel.

"Maybe we could go around asking people if they've seen him," Mabel suggests smiling as she glances at Dipper.

"Yeah, good idea Mabel," Dipper says, smiling as he glances at Mabel.

So, with that, Dipper, Mabel, and Cathy go around town asking people if they've seen Cathy's father.

However, everyone they come across either shakes their head no, or say they've never seen him before.

"Well, we've reached a dead end," Dipper says, sighing as he glances at Mabel.

"This is strange, no one seems to know anything about your father, Cathy," Mabel says sighing as she glances at Cathy.

"Yeah, it is strange considering that my mom says that she met my father here in Gravity Falls," Cathy says sighing as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"I mean my mother won't tell me much about him," Cathy says sighing as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"However. she says she met him here, and that his name was Phill Codex," Cathy says sighing as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Well, let's not give up just yet," Dipper says, smiling as he glances at Cathy.

"Yeah, now that we know what his name is, let's go to the police station, and see if we can find any records about him," Mabel says smiling as she glances at Dipper.

"Good idea Mabel, let's go," Dipper says smiling as he glances at Mabel.

So, with that, they head to the police station and they search for records of Cathy's father.

"Did you find anything?" Dipper asks as he glances at Mabel.

"Not yet," Mabel replies as she glances at Dipper.

"I found something," Cathy says as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel walk over, and they see that Cathy is holding a newspaper.

The newspaper reads "Come attend the wedding of Catherine Thomson and Phill Codex" and it has the same picture that Cathy has.

"That's strange the photo I have is their wedding picture, but at least now I know what my father looks like," Cathy says smiling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Yeah, there's something off about his eyes, though, I just can't put my finger on it," Dipper says, squinting as he glances at the picture of Cathy's father.

To be continued!

Let me know what you think in a review, please!

Also, let me know if you have any theories about Cathy's father, and if you want me to continue this story, please!

Also let me know if I should do a flashback to Cathy's mother and her father's wedding for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

"This doesn't make any sense, if they got married here in Gravity Falls, why doesn't anyone remember my father?" Cathy asks puzzled as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Wait, Mabel, remember the society of the blind eye?" Dipper asks reminding Mabel of a previous adventure they had.

"What's the society of the blind eye?" Cathy asks in confusion as she looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"They were a group of people who used a memory gun to erase people's memories every time they saw something weird in Gravity Falls,'' Dipper replies as he explains this to Cathy.

"Oh, do you think it's possible they could have erased everyone's memories about my father?" Cathy asks curiously as she gazes at Dipper and Mabel.

"Well, it's possible, but there has to be someone who remembers something about your father," Dipper responds as he glimpses at Cathy.

Cathy thinks for a moment or two, before finally saying, "I think it's time to interrogate my mother," Cathy suggests as she lays her eyes on Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper, and Mabel nod, agreeing with Cathy, and with that, they head back to Cathy's house to interrogate her mother.

"I don't know about this," Cathy says nervously as she looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"You can do it, Cathy, we're right behind you," Mabel says encouraging Cathy.

Cathy sighs nervously, and with that, she walks over to her mother who is watching, television.

"Um, mother," Cathy begins anxiously as she tries to get her mother's attention.

"Yes, what is it, Cathy?" Cathy's Mother asks as she lays her eyes upon Cathy.

"I want you to tell me more about my father," Cathy replies hesitantly as she shows her mother the newspaper they found.

"Cathy, how many times do I have to tell you to forget about him?" Cathy's Mother asks angrily as she glares at Cathy.

"I'm, uh," Cathy responds jittery as she glances at her mother.

It's at this moment that Cathy thinks about giving up and walking away, but then, she sees that Dipper and Mabel both give her a thumbs up for encouragement.

OK, they believe in me, I can do this, Cathy thinks as she gathers up the courage to stand up to her mother.

"I'm tired of you, always keeping secrets from me, mother!" Cathy shouts furiously as she glares at her mother.

"Cathy, I'm just trying to protect you," Cathy's Mother remarks as she glances at Cathy.

"I know mother, but we're family, and family shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Cathy argues as she disagrees with her mother.

Cathy's mothers sighs as she thinks for a moment or two, while Cathy stares at her mother in disappointment.

Finally, Cathy's mother breaks the silence as she says, "You're right Cathy, and I'm sorry, I suppose it's time that I tell you the truth," Cathy's mother says sighing as she glances at Cathy.

"What do you wish to know?" Cathy's mother asks sighing as she stares at Cathy.

"First tell me about this," Cathy demands as she shows her mother the newspaper.

Cathy's mother nods, sighing, and with that, she begins to tell Cathy about her wedding day.

* * *

All of a sudden, a flashback occurs, and in it Cathy's mother and Phill are getting ready for their wedding day.

Cathy's mother is putting on her wedding dress, while Phill is putting on his tuxedo.

"This day is going to be perfect, the perfect day, which I dreamed since I was small," Cathy's mother sings happily as she puts on her wedding gown.

"Everyone will gather around and say that I look lovely in my gown," Cathy's mother hums as she puts a veil over her face.

"Also I can't wait to be married to my one true love," Cathy's mother adds sighing cheerfully as she thinks about Phill.

* * *

The scene switches over to Phill, who is changing into, his tuxedo.

Phill has a coral skin tone, along with blond hair, and blue eyes, he's wearing a black tuxedo, along with a red bow-tie, and finally, black shoes are on his feet.

Anyway, Phill pants nervously as he glances in the mirror while he tightens his bow-tie.

"This day is going to be perfect, I never thought that I would find love," Phill says, smiling as he looks at the mirror.

"Alright, handsome, let's get this over with," Phill says smiling as he looks at himself in the mirror.

Phill's eyes flash yellow for a moment or two, but then, they turn back to, normal.

* * *

The scene turns over to a church, where the wedding ceremony is about to begin.

The wedding ceremony begins, and first, friends and family take their seats, while the groomsmen, and bridesmaid take their places around the altar.

Next, the priest and Phill take their places around the altar, and then, the flower girl spreads flowers, while the ring bearer walks in with the rings.

Finally, Cathy's mother walks down the aisle with her father holding her hand.

"You look beautiful dear," Phill says, grinning as he lifts up the veil to look at Cathy's mother.

"Thank you, dear," Cathy's mother says, blushing as she lays her eyes upon Phill.

"That's a strange group of friends you have," Cathy's Mother says, trying to be nice as she glances at Phill's friends who are mostly disfigured.

"They're not so bad once you get to know them," Phill says, smirking as he glances at Cathy's mother.

"Thank you all for coming, we gather here today for the matrimony of Catherine Thomson, and Phill Codex," the priest says beginning the ceremony.

"Before we begin, are there any objections to this union?" the priest asks as he looks at the people attending the wedding.

One of Phill's friends is about to raise their hand, but Phill shoots a death glare at them, and they put their hand down.

"Very well, if there are no objections, let's continue" the priest says continuing the ceremony.

"Do you Catherine, take Phill to be your husband, for richer, or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health till death do you, part?" The priest asks as he stares at Catherine.

"I do," Catherine replies happily as she stares at Phill.

"Do you Phill, take Catherine to be your wife, for richer, or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health till death do you, part?" The priest asks as he looks at Phill.

"I do," Phill replies cheerfully as he stares at Catherine.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you, man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest says declaring that they're now married.

The flashback ends with Catherine and Phill kissing.

"Well, it sounds like you two loved each other, so what happened?" Cathy asks as she looks at her mother.

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time," Catherine replies as she walks away from Cathy.

"Well, what should we do now?" Cathy asks as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"We need to ask her for more info, but for now, let's give her time to herself," Dipper suggests as he gazes at Cathy.

Cathy, nods, agreeing with Dipper.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for helping me out," Cathy says, smiling as she looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"No problem, it's what we do," Mabel says cheerfully as she gazes at Cathy.

"Wait, didn't you say that your father's last name is Codex?" Dipper asks curiously as he looks at Cathy.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Cathy asks puzzled as she looks at Dipper.

"Oh, I just wondered," Dipper replies nervously as he looks at Cathy.

"Mabel, can I talk to you alone?" Dipper asks nervously as he looks at Mabel.

"Sure, we will be right back, Cathy," Mabel says as she looks at Cathy.

Cathy nods, in understanding, and with that, Mabel and Dipper leave.

I wonder what that was about? Cathy thinks as she watches Mabel and Dipper leave.

Cathy waits for Dipper and Mabel to return.

To Be Continued!


	7. Chapter 6

**_Gravity Falls twenty years ago..._**

The flashback begins by revealing that a young lady is crying by a fountain at a nearby local park.

The young lady has a peach skin tone, along with long brown hair, and crystal blue eyes.

The young lady is wearing a light purple dress, along with a pearl necklace, and white earrings, and finally, she's wearing white, high heels on her feet.

Anyway, the young lady continues to sob until she hears someone, speak to her.

"Huh, who's there?" the young lady says, tearing up as she looks around.

"The names Bill Cipher, and I couldn't help, but notice that you're upset Catherine Thomson," the voice replies coming from behind the lady.

Catherine turns around to see that, Bill Cipher himself is floating behind her.

"How do you know my name, and what are you?" Catherine asks in confusion as she looks at Bill.

"Oh, I know lot's of things, and that's not important right now," Bill answers in response to her question.

"Anyway, why are you crying?" Bill inquires as he glances at Catherine.

"My date ditched me for another girl at the prom," Catherine responds wiping her tears as she glimpses at Bill.

"I see, well you could ask another guy to the prom," Bill suggests as he gazes at Catherine.

"No, every guy is the same," Catherine whines as she looks over at Bill.

"It sure feels that way doesn't it, but I can help with that," Bill says narrowing his eye he stares at Catherine.

"You can," Catherine says in disbelief as she eyes Bill.

"Of, course, all you have to do is make a deal with me," Bill says chuckling as he lays his eye upon her.

"What kind of deal?" Catherine asks nervously as she stares at Bill.

"Poor little Catherine, all that you want is the perfect guy, and with my help, your wish will come true," Bill says twirling his cane.

"All you must do is one little thing, just agree to my deal, and the boy of your dreams will appear," Bill adds as he looks at her.

"Alright, but what's the deal?" Catherine asks as she looks at Bill.

Bill whispers something in her ear.

"So, what do you say Catherine, do we have a deal?" Bill asks as he extends his arm to her.

"I don't know, that's asking a lot from me," Catherine responds unsure of herself.

"Come on, Catherine, just picture it, you are dancing with your one true love," Bill says as he snaps his fingers.

All of a sudden, Catherine finds herself in a ballroom, and she sees that a guy in a tuxedo is waiting for her.

The boy has short blond hair, and blue eyes, and he smiles as he offers his hand to her.

"Come on, Catherine he's waiting for you," Bill says as his voice echoes around the room.

Catherine hesitates for a moment or two, but then, she takes the stranger's hand, and she begins to dance with him.

Soon enough, Catherine loses herself by dancing with this stranger, but then, she realizes it has to be a dream.

"What's wrong, dear, aren't you having a good time?" the stranger asks as he notices that Catherine is sad.

"Yes, but this is just a dream," Catherine replies sighing sadly.

"That it maybe, but this dream can become a reality," the stranger says smiling at Catherine.

"It can," Catherine says in disbelief as Bill appears to her.

"Yes, little Catherine, this all can be yours, but I ask one request to ensure," Bill says as he extends his arm to her.

"Say that you will agree to my deal, and you will be greeted by your one true love." Bill says chuckling as Catherine shakes his hand.

"Deal," Catherine says, shaking his hand, and with that, Bill laughs evilly, and Catherine finds herself back at the park.

Catherine runs back to the prom at the Gravity Falls high school, and she sees that her Ex is talking with another girl.

"Oh, hey Catherine, no hard feelings, but you're not my type," her Ex says apologizing for ditching her.

Catherine rolls her eyes, and she looks around the room, and sure enough the same boy from her dream is waiting for her.

"Glad that you could make it, my dear," the boy says, smiling as he walks over to Catherine.

"Of, course, I would never ditch you," Catherine says sternly as she glares at her Ez.

"Um, Catherine, who is this?" Catherine's Ex asks as he looks at the boy.

"The names Phill Codex," the boy replies introducing himself.

"I'm pretty sure that Codex isn't a last name," Catherine's Ex says nervously.

"Come on, dear, let's go," Catherine says turning away from her ex-date.

"With, pleasure," Phill says, smirking as he begins to walk away with Catherine.

"Wait, Catherine, I don't think that you should go with him," Catherine's ex begins as he tries to stop her.

"Back off dude, she's mine now," Phill says, smirking evilly as his eyes flash yellow.

So, with that, the flashback ends as Phill walks away with Catherine.

"That's how I met your father," Catherine says, sighing as she looks at her daughter.

"You made a deal with a demon?" Cathy asks angrily as she looks at her mother.

"I was young and naive Cathy," Catherine says sighing as she glances at her daughter.

"Yeah, but making deals with demons has consequences!" Cathy shouts angirly as she glares at her mother.

"Believe me Cathy, I learned that the hard way," Catherine says sighing sadly.

"That's why father isn't around isn't it, you broke the deal and now he's gone!" Cathy shouts furiously.

"I had to Cathy, it was for your own safety," Catherine says as shs tries to calm her daughter down.

"I don't care, it's your fault that daddy is gone!" Cathy shouts running away from her mother.

"Cathy, please come back here," Catherine says as she chases her daughter.

However, Cathy ignores her and she hides behind a bush.

"All I want is to see my father again, but now he's gone, and it's all my moms fault!" Cathy shouts crying.

"Aw, poor Cathy, you know I can bring your father back. all you have to do is shake my hand," Bill says appearing to Cathy.

Cathy sighs, and she's just about to shake Bill's hand, when all of a sudden Dipper and Mabel tackle her.

"Cathy, don't shake his hand!" Dipper shouts pinning Cathy down.

"We know that you want to see your father, but there has to be another way," Mabel says hugging Cathy.

"Stay out of this shooting star and pine tree, this is between me and Cathy," Bill says lifting Dipper and Mabel off of Cathy.

"Don't you see, they're not really your friends Cathy," Bill begins trying to convince Cathy.

"Get away from her Bill!" Catherine shouts as she tries to grab her daughter.

"Welcome to the party, honey," Bill says chuckling as he lifts Catherine.

"Don't listen to him Cathy!" Catherine shouts struggling to no avail.

"Really, now, isn't this interesting?" Bill asks chuckling as he puts them to sleep.

"Come. Cathy, we have much to talk about," Bill says lifting Cathy.

"Well, it seems you're getting stronger," Cathy says struggling.

"It's all thanks, to you, Cathy," Bill says chuckling evilly.

So, with that, Bill walks off with Cathy.

To be contined!


End file.
